The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. The ability to effectively protect and maintain stable computers and systems, however, presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. Indeed, each day thousands of new threats, vulnerabilities, and malware are identified that have the potential of damaging and compromising the security of computer systems throughout the world. Maintaining security for large computing systems including multiple devices, components, programs, and networks can be daunting given the wide and evolving variety of vulnerabilities and threats facing the various components of the system. While security tools, safeguards, and other countermeasures may be available to counteract system threats and vulnerabilities, in some cases, administrators may be forced to triage their systems to determine how best to apply their financial, technical, and human resources to addressing such vulnerabilities. Risk assessment tools have been developed that permit users to survey risk associated with various devices and components in a system. A risk assessment of a system can identify and quantify the risk exposed to any one of a variety of system components as well as the overall risk exposed to the system as a whole.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.